


Unfair Punishment

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I JUST NEEDED A VILLAIN, I swear i love sam too, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, More tags to be added?, My tagging is a mess sorry, Pain :), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Torture, Restraints, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam is a bitch in this sorry sam lovers, Self-Harm, Tommy feels awful for Dream, Unfairly punished, bby dream im sorry i swear i love u, blindness potions, my boy has trauma, probably, restrained against his will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: The title says most of it.The punishments made sense at first, he'd do something stupid and Sam would restrict visitors or lessen his food.but then I they worse.He got punished for anything he did basically, burning the clock? No speaking. Being too loud? No speaking. Burning in lav? Restrained.Tommy visits one day and sees just how bad it is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), my boys - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 77
Kudos: 989





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heya kids pls read the tags!
> 
> Me and another MCYT author, Moonflight14 brainstormed this while I was at school :)
> 
> So i thank them for helping me plan this cruel fic lmao
> 
> This is gonna have a few chapters, no long ass story bc hahaha i can't do that rn
> 
> I wanted Tommy, Techno and Dream friendship so I wrote it :)
> 
> lol okay i hope u guys enjoy! 
> 
> READ THE FUCKING TAGS

Everything hurt. He swallowed thickly, mouth dry. His jaw ached from the gag buckled around his head. His arms and legs were cramping painfully from his forced position. Dream moved slightly, sending pulsating pain through his limbs. He blinked, or he thought he did, he couldn’t see currently, the effects of the blindness potion never-ending. He learned a while ago pulling on his restraints didn’t do very much. 

His arms were secured tightly in a straight jacket so he couldn’t move them. He was kneeling on the ground, ankles chained to the floor and wall making them practically immobile. Dream thinks the straight jacket has chains attached to it as well. It’d certainly explain why he can’t move. He has an iron cuff around his throat that was chained to the wall, to separate chain links on the side and one on the back of the cuff also making his head hard to move. He couldn’t move basically, and for someone who moved way to much, it was torture. Dream whimpered at the pain the cramps sent through his legs. His limbs have been in the same position for hours at this point, so they were cramping, sharp, jabbing pain preventing him from sleeping and moving. 

Dream had a horrible headache as well. He hadn’t eaten in awhile, hell, even before his punishment he didn’t eat very much. Dream whimpered. He just wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to be able to move. He had already been on strike before this punishment. He wasn’t allowed to speak as he had burned his clock one to many times for Sam’s liking. Sam seemed to be more aggressive recently, easily agitated and the slightest slip up on Dream’s part would result in not being able to speak, no visitors, no food for 2 days or no clock for a few days. He had gotten the no speaking one and no clock. He hated not being able to speak and he hated the gag. It made his jaw ache from being forced to stay open. He’d hated it so much he threw himself into the lava at least 15 times and well, Sam mistook it as an attempt to escape which got him in his current situation. 

Dream cried weakly, letting his head fall limp knowing he’d never be able to see anything until this was done. Dream felt tears run from his eyes and down his cheeks. He only burnt his clock so he could see Sam, that was the only reason. No one had visited him in awhile and he missed the sight of another person. He hated it when Sam strapped the gag around his head. He remembers struggling and trying to pull it off but Sam put his sword to his neck and he stopped immediately. He just wanted to see him. He didn’t mean to make him so mad. Dream jerked in his restraints, annoyed with himself as he let out a pitiful groan. Why couldn’t he just listen? Why did he have to do shit like burn his clock just to see someone. He knew he deserved to be alone. He knew he deserved to be restrained like this. Sam kept telling him he was awful and deserved to be treated like this. Even before this specific punishment, Sam would yell at him, saying how he was a monster, he didn’t deserve anything and eventually Dream believed it. He was a monster. He’d made Sam mad, this was his fault. 

Sam thought he was trying to escape, maybe he was, Dream doesn’t remember it too clearly. He deserved to be in this hellhole. He did awful things, he doesn’t even understand why they haven’t killed him yet. He wants to die as well, but he knows he can’t. The sweet embrace of death would be one he’d greet with open arms. But he couldn’t. Dream swallowed again as his own thoughts began to attack him mercilessly. They always said your greatest enemy was yourself, Dream just never thought he’d have to face it. The blonde cried weakly, pulling on his restraints, alone in complete darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy walked through the prison next to Sam, shooting the other curious glances at the taller male. He was strangely quiet, Tommy just chalked it up to the serious tone he takes on during any visit. It was still strange how he actually let Tommy bypass the ones where he’d die because he “had something to do” so he needed to get Tommy in the room. They reached Dream’s cell and Sam pulled the levers, Tommy going to the bridge.

“So….” started Tommy but Sam turned.

“I’m not in the mood for talking so don’t start.” said Sam. Tommy huffed and crossed his arms.

“Jeez sorry.” responded Tommy, followed by a few muttered cuss words. The lava came down and the first thing Tommy noticed was Dream’s absence. He usually sat right at the netherite wall, looking rather impatient but now he was nowhere to be seen. Tommy looked at Sam in question.

“I had to restrain him, he was typing to escape.” answers Sam. Tommy’s eyes widen at his words but he remains silent. The bridge begins to move without warning nearly making Tommy fall. He caught himself but was clinging to the sides kneeling on the ground. Sam just looked away and pulled the levers before the bridge even reached the other side and then left. Tommy had to dodge the stray droplets of lava that would come down. He scrambled off the bridge right as a large glob of lava fell where he just was. 

“Fucking bastard,” cursed Tommy as he stood up and brushed himself off. Tommy huffed as the netherite wall came down and turned around. It took a moment for his mind to understand, what the fuck he was looking at but when he did, a hand came up to his mouth, a look of horror coming to his face. Dream was there, in a straight jacket that was chained to the wall, his legs chained to the floor, some around his neck too. His head hung limp. Tommy swallowed. 

“W-what the fuck?” mumbled Tommy. He hesitantly stepped closer, unaware of what to do. The cell suddenly felt way hotter than it used to be. Dream must’ve heard him because he flinched violently startling Tommy. A whimper came from Dream and Tommy stepped closer. What the fuck was going on. Tommy wanted to fucking know becuase he fucking  _ hated  _ what he was seeing. He knew Dream was a guy who couldn’t sit still and he was obviously put in this to prevent him from moving. Tommy knelt down in front of him. 

“D-Dream…?” mumbled Tommy. Dream jumped in surprise and lifted his head. Tommy’s eyes widened as he saw the gag strapped to his head and how his eyes were milky white, not their normal green. He saw Dream strain his throat. He looked like he was trying to speak but only muffled whimpers came instead. 

“Fuck Dream,” said Tommy. He looked at the restaurants before finding Dream’s face again and his stomach dropped when tears rolled freely down Dream’s face. He immediately reached for the strap holding the gag in place but Dream jerked away the best he could.

“Calm down Big D, I’m just taking it off.” said Tommy. Dream looked at him or well, looked at where he thought Tommy was.

“Trust me.” whispered Tommy. Dream swallowed and moved his head back, closer to Tommy’s fingers. Tommy nodded and found the buckle, undoing it and pulling it from Dream’s mouth. Dream’s jaw ached as the blonde closed his mouth, smacking his lips a few times. He swallowed quite a few times trying to get some moisture back in his dry mouth. 

“Can you speak now?” asked Tommy. Dream shook his head.

“Why not?” asked Tommy. Dream just shook his head, and Tommy sighed. 

“Uhm, okay, how do I get this off?” asked Tommy. He began touching the chains connected to the straight jacket, and Dream just stared blankly at the floor.

“God, why the fuck did Sam allow this?” mumbled Tommy. He looked back at Dream.

“You… good mate?” asked Tommy. Dream still had tears going down his cheeks.

“Come on man, Sam’s not gonna know if you speak.” said Tommy. Dream swallowed.

“H-hurt… it all h-hurts,” whispered Dream, voice broken from not being used and when he screamed as he burned to death in lava. Tommy winced at his voice. Tommy was completely unaware of Sam swimming through the lava.

“Never mind, don’t talk anymore, that sounded painful,” said Tommy.

“I told you, you weren’t allowed to speak Dream.” Tommy jumped and turned around quickly. Behind him he could hear Dream’s erratic breaths and attempts at moving away from the other male. Tommy glares at him and stands up.

“What the fuck is this!?!” yelled Tommy, gesturing to Dream. Sam just stared blankly at him.

“He tried to get out, I made it so he couldn’t,” answered the hybrid. Tommy gawked at him.

“So?! The place is inescapable! This is beyond excessive not to mention just fucking cruel!” yelled Tommy getting close to Sam. Sam glared at him. 

“It’s annoying to get a death message every time, as it teleports me to the prison.” 

“Oh my fucking- I think he understands what he did wrong so let him out.” said Tommy. Dream was shaking violently behind him.

“Seriously Sam, like how long has he been like this? He can’t even eat!” Sam pulled a clock out of his inventory.

“Almost a day.” Tommy blinked before his rage returned full force and he had to refrain from tackling the man in front of him. 

“A FUCKING DAY?! LET HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!” said Tommy. Sam glared at him, and that was the first time Tommy saw the slight red tint to his green eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Fine, I supposed he’s learned his lesson.” said Sam shocking Tommy.

“Yeah, I think he has.” grumbled Tommy. 

“He did burn his clock though, so I’ll have to enforce that one,” said Sam. Tommy bit his tongue. He was already surprised Sam agreed to let him out, he didn’t think he’d get much more but he was still gonna try.

“He doesn’t need the-” but the death glare he was getting made his jaw shut out of fear. Tommy watched as Sam knelt down and pulled a key from his inventory, before grabbing on of the padlocks on the straight jacket. A few clicks rang through the air and the restricting jacket was pulled off Dream’s form, arms falling forward and hanging limp. Dream cried out at the sudden shift in position. Sam ignored his cries and undid the chains on his feet. Dreams whimpered painfully and sunk to the ground, fingers twitching. Sam pulled his legs out from under him so they could be straight and Dream swears he almost screams. It all hurts so much, he just wants the pain to be over, it all hurts so much. Everything is so dark. His mouth hurts, his throat hurts, his limbs hurt. Dream swallowed. Sam did the ones on his neck last before roughly grabbing his hair and forcing the gag back on. Tommy turned away during the process, not wanting to witness such inhumane treatment. Dream may have done a lot of shit but this was just fucked up man, anyone who has morals and basic human decency knows that. The return of Dream’s muffled pleads made him shiver.

“I think it’s time for you to leave Tommy.” Tommy turned around sharply. 

“Excuse me?” asked the blonde, eyes glancing at Dream who was whimpering, tears running from his milky white eyes. 

“I said, it’s time for you to leave, you don’t get a say in the matter.” said Sam. Tommy went to protest but Sma grabbed his arm tightly and he yelped when Sam yanked him. Dream heard his distress and whined. Tommy could tell Dream was trying to say his name but Sam kept dragging him to the lava. 

“Sam wait-!” screamed Tommy but Sam threw him in, and white hot agony spread through Tommy’s body and he screamed, the laav burning through his skin. Tommy swears he heard Dream scream his name but he couldn’t tell. His body poofed and he spawned on the bed on the next room, gasping, Sam already waiting there. 

“Let’s go.” said Sam. Tommy moved without any protest, looking back at the wall of lava that separated him from Dream. Tommy walked silently and quickly through the prison, keeping his eyes away from the man towering over his slender form. Once they reached the portal room, Tommy got his stuff and went to the portal.

“Tommy,” called Sam but the younger stopped, turned around, and flipped him off, backing into the portal. Tommy quickly left the area, desperate to get away, the metal image of Dream like that making his nauseous. He didn’t put him in there to be fucking tortured. Tommy arrived at his house and slammed the door, locking it behind him before going into the back room and leaning against the wall. He could hear Dream’s whimpers and crying in his head. He fucking  _ hated _ it. Dream wasn’t one to look scared or show much emotion. The only time he looked that scared was when Tommy killed him in cold blood twice. Dream’s horrified expression haunted his nightmares oftentimes. Dream looked at him like Tommy had looked at Dream and that alone scared Tommy. God, how long had he been treating Dream like that? Tommy fucking understood why he wanted to escape, he would too. Dream had looked skinny once the jacket was removed, his short sleeve shirt hanging off his thinner than normal frame. He looked like shit, bags under his eyes and his hair in a messy bun, loose strands of blonde hair hanging out. It was fucking awful, all of it. Tommy ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed. Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, finding the person he wanted to speak too. Tommy huffed and pressed call, bringing it up to his ear. He knew this person was planning something and had been for a while, he saw all the blueprints they’d been hiding when he was last there. The line beeped and he picked up.

“Hey, I need a favor.” said Tommy. The sound of something being put down came through the line.

“Depends,” said Techno, his deep voice cutting through the line. 

“It’s Dream,” said Tommy. Techno, who was working on enchantments, sat his pickaxe down. 

“Look Tommy, if you’re here to rant about Dream again I don’t wanna hear it, I’m busy.” said Techno, and he didn’t feel like Tommy talking bad about the only person he trusted he trusted and considered and friend other than Phil and Ranboo. 

“No, it’s uhm, different. I went to visit him today and fuck,” mumbled Tommy, rubbing his eyes.

“And?” Tommy sighed.

“Apparently he tried to get out or something so Sam restrained him and god, it was so awful.” whispered Tommy. Techno’s eyes twitched.

“Elaborate on what ‘restrain’ means.” said Techno. He and Dream were good friends, and he’d been planning to get Dream out for awhile now, he wanted to know what the fuck Sam did to him. 

“Sam put him in a fucking straight jacket, chained to the wall like a goddamn animal. Chained his ankles, and his neck and he was on strike or something and wasn’t allowed to speak. Sam used a fucking  _ gag _ to make sure he didn’t speak Techno. I think the worst thing might have been the blindness potions,” finished Tommy. Tommy nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, Techno had gone quiet.

“I’ll be at your house tomorrow, right at 6 am so be fucking awake. If you aren’t I will dump freezing cold water on you.” said Techno. Tommy frowned.

“You’re an asshole,” cursed Tommy. Techno shrugged. 

“I’m really not, an asshole would’ve just dumped water on you even if you were awake or not told you about it.” answered Techno. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“FIne, I’ll be up.” said Tommy. Techno nodded.

“Good, because we have some planning to do.” Tommy looked at the floor, nodding.

“I suppose we do.” 


	2. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy go to the prison 
> 
> Dream has to deal with Sam’s bs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this was very fun to write I enjoyed it throughly.
> 
> I swear to god I love Sam he’s awesome but I needed a villain lmao
> 
> This one is long! About 3008 I think :3
> 
> I’m sry Dream but u need to suffer for our enjoyment )
> 
> I hope you guys like this!

Dream shuddered, his body feeling unbelievably cold despite the boiling hot lava only a few feet away. His fingers rubbed the edges of the strap keeping the gag secured to his face. Sam said he would take it off in a few hours. It was more than a few hours ago. Dream still didn’t get his clock either. His inability to know when Happy Time was, was frightening to say the least. Dream popped his neck, a thing he did often since the first time Sam ever put a chain on there. 

After Tommy had left, Sam had chained his wrists back to the wall. Thankfully, the chain links were long as he was able to get within about 5 feet of the lava. He swallowed the best he could. He couldn’t eat anything so when Sam came and dropped off his food and left Dream sobbed for a good while. Sam knew damn well he couldn’t eat with the gag. The fucker had even given him a bit more food than usual. Dream nearly threw the food into the lava a while ago, his anger almost taking over. 

Dream huffed angrily and pulled his knees to his chest, gripping his hair. He wanted to take this fucking thing off, he wanted to get rid of it. He knew he needed to wear it but god, the way the buckle taunted him, being right there within reach but knowing he couldn’t hurt so fucking mcuh. Dream saw the lava shift and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable return of Sam. ANd much to his dismay, the male’s armored feet hit the ground, a quiet clank cutting through the quiet room. Sam looked at Dream in his curled up position before his eyes landed on the uneaten food. 

“Not hungry?” asked Sam and Dream swears he has to pull his hair so hard to stop himself from screaming. Sma rolled his eyes at his silence. 

“Ungrateful,” said Sam. He kicked the plate closer to Dream.

“Better eat those or I’ll take them,” said Sam, turning to leave. Dream glared at him, anger sparking as tears came to his eyes. He suddenly reached forward, grabbing the plate of food and threw it at Sam and the lava. Sam froze, the two or three raw potatoes that didn’t burn hitting the floor with small thud. Dream’s eyes widened at what he did. Oh god, fuck, no, he didn’t mean it. Dream tried to apologize, to plead for forgiveness, _anything_ , but it all came out as incomprehensible words. Sam turned around and Dream scrambled back, away from him, wrists getting caught up in the chains. 

“You worthless rat,” said Sam, voice deep, red eyes dark. Dream felt his breathing pick up, tears welling in his eyes once more. He never felt this scared. Even when Tommy was about to take his final life, standing over him, axed raised with the intent to kill, he wasn’t this scared. Dream pushed himself further into the corner as Sam approached him. Sam towers over him and tears run freely from Dream’s eyes now, horrified by the man in front of him. Sam reaches down and grabs the front of Dream’s shirt, slamming him into the wall. Dream hacked and weakly grabbed at Sam’s wrist.

“I’m the warden, and I do not tolerate such disrespect in these walls.” said Sam. 

“Do you understand?” Dream nodded his head so fast his neck popped painfully. He muttered what were supposed to be sorrys but were just muffled words. Sam slapped him and Dream cried out at the stinging pain. Sam didn’t hit too often but it always hurt when he did. He’d only ever beaten Dream a few times but Dream never forgot them, the memories haunting his nightmares. 

“Remember your place, you're not the one in control anymore Dream, I am and you’re stuck here.” Sam pulled out a potion and Dream recognized the potion immediately and began struggling in his grasp. Sam opened the potion and splashed the liquid on him. Dream cried out as his vision flickered before going dark. Sam knew he hated blindness after Dream made the mistake of showing how much he hated it, so now it was a punishment used often. He hated not being able to fight back, he hated being so fucking vulnerable and weak. A buzz ran through the air cutting him off and Sam grabbed his communicator, seeing Tommy was calling him. He pressed talk.

“Tommy.” said Sam. 

“Eyy Sam! I wanna visit,” said Tommy. Sam had to stop himself from groaning. 

“When would you like to visit?”

“Oh, I’m already outside the prison right now.” Sam blinked a few times.

“Well okay then, I’ll let you in,” answered Sam. Dream whimpered and Sam glared at him.

“Oh I also have Techno with me, he gets claustrophobic so he asked if I’d go with him since I’ve been here a few times.” added Tommy and he hears Techno mumbling something along the lines of ‘shut the fuck up’. Sam sighs, he’s too tired and annoyed for this. 

“I’ll be right there, get ready to enter the portal.” said Sam, hanging up before Tommy could respond. He released the front of Dream’s shirt, the blonde sliding down to the floor.

“You’re lucky they were here because I might not have left you off so easy next time.” said Sam. Dream whimpered behind him and curled back into a ball. darkness surrounding him. He waited for Sam to leave before breaking down, muffled sobs ringing through the air. 

  
  


Sam huffed once he reached the room before pulling the lever to open the portal. A few minutes later, Tommy followed by a surprisingly nervous looking Technoblade entered the locker room. Sam cleared his throat. 

“Tommy, you know what to do, I’ll assist you Technoblade.” said Sam. Tommy gave a thumbs up and headed over to his locker. Techno walked over to Sam.

“I’ll open one of these rooms and you will take off everything you own and place it into the chest. Take this keycard,” said Sam handed him the keycard for locker two.

“Everything?” asked Techno and Sam nodded.

“If you are caught trying to sneak something in the visit will be stopped and I will escort you out.” Techno nodded and went into his locker room just as Tommy came out of his. 

“How’re you doing Sam?” asked Tommy. Sam just looked at him before focusing on Techno who stepped out of the locker, now armorless. The pig hybrid had also left his red cape in there leaving him in just his white dress shirt, his pants and his normal boots as he also removed some of the gold he wears but his crown.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to leave your crown here?” asked Sam. Techno looked at him and had to refrain from punching him. 

“Yes, It’s very important to me.” answered Techno. Sam nods and they begin the long journey to get through the prison. 

“Fuck Tommy how big is this place?” asked Techno quietly. Tommy looked away.

“Pretty big,” mumbled the teen. After about 15 minutes Sam announced their arrival to the maxim security cell.

“We’re here, who’s going first?” asked Sam. Techno visibly tensed getting Sam to glance at him. Tommy chuckled nervously and stepped forward.

“Uhm, I said Techno had claustrophobia, I think it’d be good if we could visit uhm… together?” asked Tommy, smiling nervously. Sam glanced at Techno who was fidgeting with his crown, eyes darting all around the room. Sam looked back at Tommy. They were both unarmed and on half a heart, mining fatigue three, and Tommy wasn’t much of a fighter. Sam huffed in annoyance. 

“Fine, but if you try anything, I will escort you and you will not be permitted to see the prisoner anymore.” said Sam walking over to the levers, and began draining the lava. 

“Stand on the platform, move with it once the lava is down.” instructed Sam. Both nodded and took their place on the stone. Tommy tapped his foot nervously, wanting this to be any quicker. Techno continued to act nervous and uncomfortable. He didn't have claustrophobia but even this place was making him feel uncomfortable. Tommy sighed and Techno gawked at the amount of lava keeping him from his friend. He also stared at the netherite block wall in shock. 

“Was that necessary?” asked Techno. Tommy shrugged and Sam ignored him. Tommy narrowed his eyes as he looked for Dream. He looked like he was curled up in a ball making Tommy more nervous. 

“The bridge will move shortly.” and Techno nearly fell over but Tommy grabbed him. When they reached the other side of the thing the bridge moved back and the lava came down. Both were staring at Dream who was in a ball, shaking violently, hands grabbing his hair. Tommy felt the rage come back when he saw the chains around his wrists. Tommy glanced over at Techno and shivered. He looked _livid._ The wall went down and Tommy moved forward.

“Dream? You there bud?” asked Tommy. Dream jumped at his voice before lifting his head up and Tommy wanted to punch someone when he saw the blindness. 

“Damn bastard.” muttered Tommy. Dream lifted his face more so the gag was visible and Tommy moved forward again.

“Me and Techno are here,” said Tommy. Tommy looked at Techno and motioned him to get closer. Technp approached slowly and knelt down next to Tommy.

“Hey Dream.” said Techno. Dream jolted at the voice and his head turned to him. 

“I’m gonna take that off,” said Tommy reaching to Dream’s head but Dream shook his head and hid the strap with his arms.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m sure Sam won’t mind.” said Techno. Dream only shook his head faster. 

“We need to deal with the chains,” said Tommy. Techno nodded and took off his crown, and pulled out the thin, gold stick and gently reached towards Dream. 

“Dream, I know you think Sam's gonna be mad but he said we could take it off while we visited.” said Techno. Dream moved his arms slightly. He moved one of his hands and held out his hand to Techno. Techno recognized the motion and placed his hand on Dream’s. Dream tapped his finger in a rhythmic pattern and Techno nodded.

“Yes, Dream, I’m telling the truth.” answered Techno. Tommy watched as Dream tapped his finger a few times again in confusion. 

“It’s called morse code Tommy, learn it.” said Techno na dTommy huffed. Dream swallowed and took his arm away from his head and Tommy took the opportunity to undo the buckle and pull it from his mouth. Dream closed his mouth instantly, and licked his lips. 

“Better?” asked Techno. Dream nodded. Techno reached towards his arm and grabbed the iron cuff, sticking the gold stick in the lock. He hummed when a click was heard, and then moved onto the other one, doing the same. Both cuffs hit the floor. Dream swallows but remains silent. He’s not allowed to speak, if he speaks the gag gets put back and Sam is already made about the food. Dream doesn’t understand why they’re helping such a worthless, pathetic monster like him. He doesn't understand and he wants to ask but he doesn’t move. He rests his head on his knees. Techno turns to Tommy. 

“I’m gonna go brun myself to death and deal with Sam, keep him calm please.” said Techno standing up. Tommy sputtered.

“You have yet to tell me how you’re going to do that.” Techno shrugged.

“Physical strength is the important part when you lack weapons, and I’m stronger than lean Sam whether he’s in armor or not.” said Techno. Tommy rolled his eyes and tuned to Dream when he noticed him tapping the floor rapidly.

“Yo Techno, he’s tapping the floor and shit.” Techno turned back and walked over. Dream was typing out something so quickly Techno had a hard time putting it together but it was something along the lines of ‘What are you doing?’ 

“We’re getting you out,” said Techno and Dream’s cloudy eyes widened.

“W-wha…?” mumbled Dream. Techno swallowed at the painful crack that accompanied his words.

“Yeah, I’ve been planning this for a while but never knew a way to get in without being suspicious until Tommy called me,” said Techno. Tommy nodded.

“I’m going, wish me luck on taking a guy in full netherite down,” said Techno sarcastically as he walked over to the lava, and shoved his hand in, half a heart draining as he vanished. Dream was in shock. He couldn’t leave, no, no, he couldn't. He deserved this, that's what Sam said, he needed to be here, he was a monster. Dream gripped his hair and Tommy noticed his panic. 

“Hey calm down Big D,” tried Tommy, but Dream shook his head.

“I c-can’t leave- no, no, no, Sam’s g-gonna be mad, no-” rambled Dream, choking on his words. Tommy reached out to him but Dream flinched. 

“I can’t leave!” yelled Dream, voice raspy. Tommy swallowed, he didn’t know what to do with a normal Dream so he sure as hell didn’t know what to do with mentally unstable Dream who was panicking. Techno gasped as he respawned in the bed suprisinging Sam.

“Technoblade? DId something happen?” asked the warden. Techno swallowed as he got ready to freak out. He pulled his knees to his chest and began mumbling about how small it felt and Sam backed away not knowing what to do either. He pressed the button on his communicator. 

“Tommy, Technoblade repawned out here and he’s panicking, I think you should get ready to leave.” said Sam. Techno uncurled and rushed forward, fist raised. Sam heard and turned around only to be met with a fist hitting his jaw. Sam fell backwards, catching himself on the wall as he looked up only for his neck to be grabbed and he was pulled forward, back against Techno’s chest as one of Techno’s arm’s looped around his neck and began squeezing. Sam coughed and sputtered, reaching for his weapon but Techno grabbed his hand. Sam grit his teeth and dug his heels into the ground and shoved Tcehno into the wall behind him. Techno coughed but his grip never faltered and Sam leaned forward and shoved him into the wall again. Techno grit his teeth and kicked the back of Sam’s leg bringing him to one knee. Sam felt his vision going in and out as he felt the air getting blocked from his lungs.

“Fucking hell go… down,” cursed Techno and he squeezed tighter. Sam hacked before his eyes fluttered shut, and Techno released him. Techno coughed and rubbed his back where he hit the wall. He saw Sam’s communicator on the ground and heard Tommy’s panicked voice coming through so he walked over and picked it up. 

“TECHNO! TECHNO!” yelled the teen. Techno sighed.

“I’m fine Tommy, calm down, he’s out.” Tommy sighed and saw Dream’s tense shoulder’s loosen ever so slightly. Techno looked at Sam’s limp form and walked by it to the levers.

“The lava is coming down and I’ll activate the bridge. Is he ready?” asked Techno. Tommy looked over at Dream who was still curled tightly in a ball. 

“Uhm- he doesn’t wanna leave because he thinks Sam will be pissed and he’s kinda panicking.” answered Tommy nervously. Techno sighed. 

“I’m coming over to get him,” said Techno as he activated the bridge and jumped on. Tommy nodded and stood up. Techno stepped off the platform and Tommy got on while it moved back. Techno walked over to Dream and crouched down. 

“Hey buddy, we’re gonna leave now alright?” Dream shook his head.

“Dream it’s okay.” said Techno quietly. 

“H-He’s gonna g-get the j-jacket again.” mumbled Dream. Techno felt himself stiffen at his words. God he wanted to fucking kill Sam for doing this shit.

“He’s gonna g-get mad I’m s-speaking already,” mumbled Dream. Techno moved close and put his hand on Dream’s knee. 

“Dream I know you’re scared but please we don’t have much time.” Dream shook his head.

“I’m s-supposed to be in h-here, I’m a m-monster, I’m w-worthless and p-pathetic and- and-“ Techno cut him off by pulling him into a hug.

“That’s w-what Sam said, and h-he’s right,” mumbled Dream as he clung onto Techno’s dress shirt, tears spilling down his cheeks. Techno shook his head even though Dream couldn’t see it.

“No Dream, you are not worthless or pathetic or a monster, you’re my best fucking friend and you’re not gonna be tortured here any longer.” said Techno. Dream whimpered when Techno picked him up bridal style. He couldn’t leave. He wanted to leave but what if Sam got mad at him? He didn’t wanna be punished again, it hurt to be punished. Dream pushed away from Techno weakly.

“Shhh It’s okay Dream,” whispered Techno. The bridge moved across, and Dream whined.

“I c-can’t” mumbled Dream.

“I don’t w-wanna be h-hurt again.” Techno held him closer.

“You won’t I’m gonna protect you Dream, I promise.” Something about those words sparked something in Dream, he remembered a promise he’d made with Techno before they blew up L’manburg. They’d promised they’d have each other’s back no matter what and protect each other. Dream squeezed his eyes shut. He still couldn’t see, the blindness potions Sam would make were long lasting and didn’t go away for a while but when Dream laid his head on Techno’s chest and closed his eyes he didn’t care about the blindness. Dream hugged him. Techno and Tommy stood there, waiting to see what Dream would do.

“P-Promise…?” mumbled Dream, looking o at Techno with his white eyes, a few stray tears running down his freckled cheeks. Techno looked at him even though he couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah Dream, I promise.” Dream swallowed and buried his face in Techno’s chest and Techno began walking, Tommy following. 

“Let’s go home,” said Techno. Dream nodded.

“That’s s-sounds nice.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy techno and Dream friendship? Yes
> 
> Techno and Dream know Morse code? YES
> 
> techno and Dream trusting each other with their lives? Y E S
> 
> lmao we love platonic dreamnoblade here 
> 
> Sam got knocked out hehe
> 
> I hope u guys liked this! 
> 
> I’ll be doing a request tonight probably!
> 
> I hope u guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up and makes a starling discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy new chapter poggg
> 
> I thinks there's gonna be one more of this and then it will be the end!
> 
> When u actually finish a mini story in a few days pog-
> 
> lol this was fun to write
> 
> sry dream ur just really fun to traumatize- 
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy! :D
> 
> Also guys I know it hasnt been updated but please DO NOT pressure me to update an any ways bc it just makes me what to not update it. I understand u love the story but it’s really demotivating especially since it’s nearing to end of school for me rn so I have a lot of work
> 
> Thank you :)

When Dream wakes up he’s greeted with warmth and gentle light, laying on something soft. When was the last time he’d felt something soft let alone laid down? He always slept in a ball, never laid down, he always felt so vulnerable laying out. Especially after Sam had come in while he was sleeping and kicked him in the chest with his armored foot breaking 4 ribs. Dream shuddered at the memory. He sniffled and slowly and painfully forced himself up. His joints were painfully stiff from the straight jacket. He noticed he was in different clothing, a long sleeve gray sweater. It hung off his thin limbs loosely and the neck was large showcasing the bruising on his neck from the iron cuff.

His hand moved up to his neck, rubbing the purple mark. The skin was rough there as well which probably meant it was going to leave a scar of sorts. Dream swallowed and lifted his wrists, the loose sleeves sliding down his arms revealing the bruises there as well. Dream sighed and covered them back up. He looked around the room, he was definitely in Techno’s house, he knew this room as it was the guest room he often stayed in. A lantern on the nightstand next to his bed gave the room a warm glow. Dream saw all the items he’d left since he was last here. Stray books littered the desk and the wooden floor around it. Dream swallowed and winced. Saying his jaw hurt was an understatement. It fucking  _ hurt _ frankly that’s bound to happen if you’re wearing a gag for 48 hours. He was shaky slightly when he figured out his other eye was closed. Dream raised an eyebrow and rubbed the other eye, but nothing changed. Dream stood up and saw a small mirror on the dresser in the room. He picked up the gold mirror and his eyes widened. His other eye was fully open, but it was milky white. Dream knew the effects had worn off a while ago and he also knew if certain potions were used enough they’d have permanent effects. He didn’t know blindness was one of them. Dream gasped sharply and rubbed his eye again. No, no, no this couldn’t be real. He dropped the mirror, it hit the floor with a thud. Dream’s hands shot to his neck, his throat felt like it was closing preventing air from getting into his lungs.

Dream hacked and he eyed the door, walking over to it quickly and threw it open. Dream walked into the hallway and went straight down the stairs into the living room. He could hear voices from the kitchen and fear stirred in him. He clawed at his throat, nails digging into the purple skin, small droplets of blood running down his neck. He couldn’t fucking  _ breathe.  _ He stumbled over to the front door and pushed the door open, walking out. He fell to his knees as the cold wind whipped around his body. His sweater and shorts didn’t do much to protect him from the cold but it was okay because it felt so much better to feel something other than the heat from the lava. Something about being out here made it easier to breathe and he coughed into his hand as the air returned to his lungs. Snow and sharp winds continued to berate his slender, shaking form. Dream looked around. It was night, dark gray clouds hung from the sky, snow falling from them at a rapid pace. His breath came out in front of him. Dream swallowed and a shaky hand came back up to his face, touching his closed eye. He felt tears come to his eyes and he slammed his fist on the wooden floor boards in front of him. The wind flew into the house as Dream didn’t close the doors. 

Dream felt a feeling resembling numbness settle into his chest. He deserved this. He deserved losing one eye. He was a monster… right? That’s what Sam had said and Sam always said he wasn’t wrong. Sam was always right. Tears ran down his cheeks, his chest clenched painfully. He didn’t deserve to be here. He should still be there. Why did he let techno and Tommy take him out. Sam’s gonna be looking for him and then he’s gonna be in pain again. He doesn’t want to be back in the straight jacket. He doesn’t want to gag and he especially doesn’t want the blindness. But he deserves it. The pain he was feeling was beginning to go numb due to the cold, but the new cuts on his neck from his nails stung. He ignored the pain and wrapped his arms around himself. A silent cry escaped his lips before the tears and emotions became too much and he sobbed openly. Hot tears rolled down his freckled cheeks, dropping onto the snow piling around his shaking form. 

  
  
  


Techno, Tommy, Phil and Ranboo were all in the kitchen. It had been a few hours since they’d brought Dream here.The blonde had passed out on the way after he freaked out when he got outside, wanting to go back so he wouldn’t get punished. He was scared and Techno and Tommy were worried about attracting others. They were just going to take him to Tommy’s house but they didn’t know how he’d be when he woke up and well, they didn’t want Sam to find them. Techno sighed.

“I can’t believe Sam would do that, he never seemed like that kind of person.” said Ranboo. Tommy shrugged.

“Anyone can change, look at Wilbur for example.” responded Tommy. Phil rubbed his temples. 

“Yeah but it doesn't even begin to excuse such inhumane and harsh treatment. And it sounds like there was verbal abuse on some level alongside the physical abuse.” said Phil.

“The bottom line is he was torturing him for some petty reasons and he’s not getting away with it.” spat Techno. He was pissed to say the least. The whole way here, Dream was whimpering and struggling in his sleep from nightmares. 

“I know you’re mad Techno but helping Dream recover is what matters right now.” siad Phil. Techno looked away. He wanted nothing more than to drag Sam into the nether, shove only his arms in lava, then his legs, but not long enough to kill him only long enough so he’d have to lay there immobile with white hot agony traveling through his body as mobs come and finish him off or he starves to death, or eaten by Striders. Very few people knew Strider’s will eat humans, Techno was one of those few. 

“Jesus fucking christ I can hear you planning his murder,” mumbled Tommy. Techno glared at him. Techno shivered as it felt like it had gotten colder. 

“Did the furnace go out?” asked the enderman hybrid. Techno pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the room expecting to see a dim furnace not a wide open front door. Tommy appeared a few seconds later standing next to an annoyed looking Techno. 

“For fucks sake who left the door unlocked?” asked Techno, rubbing his eyes. He approached the door to close it until Tommy grabbed his sleeve.

“Is there… something at the door?” asked Tommy nervously. Techno raised an eyebrow and looked. His eyes widened once they landed on the dark gray sweater and pale skin. 

“Holy shit- Dream.” mumbled Techno before rushing out the door and crouching down next to Dream’s shivering form. The blonde’s eyes were screwed shut, tears still escaping them. He was hugging himself tightly, hands clutching his forearms tightly. Techno saw the blood on his neck and worry shot through him. He placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder, the other flinching violently away, his back hitting the railing. 

“Hey, Hey, calm down it’s me, we need to get you inside.” Dream shook his head.

“Dream, I know it’s hard and you’re scared but you’re going to get hurt by being out here, I promised I’d keep you safe and bringing you inside right is the way to keep you safe right now,” said Techno. He held a hand out to Dream who cracked one eye open and looked at Techno.

“Trust me, Dream.” whispered the hybrid. Dream swallowed and hesitantly reached out, before his fingers brushed Techno’s and he suddenly gripped his hand tightly. Techno jumped at the sudden motion but he stood up, pulling Dream up with him. Dream’s knees gave out and Techno caught him. Tommy came to the door and his eyes widened at Dream’s weak state. 

“PHIL! RANBOO! GET WARM SHIT!” yelled Tommy walking into the kitchen. Dream flinched at his loud voice and Techno pulled him close, taking off his cape and draping it over Dream’s shoulder’s. 

“Let’s get you back to your room,” said Tcehno, guiding Dream upstairs. Dream weakly walked up the stairs, keeping hsi damaged eye closed. The two reached the room and Techno led him over to his bed, sitting him down. Dream instantly curled up in a ball against Techno’s side. Techno put an arm around him as Tommy, Phil and Ranboo came into the room carrying blankets, hot water and medical supplies. Phil told Ranboo and Tommy to keep their distance to not frighten him. 

“Hey Dream, do you want to lay down or sit up?” asked the winged man. Dream cracked his working eye open and closed it snuggling more into Techno’s side.

“Pretty sure that means sit up,” said Tommy. Phil threw a few blankets around his shoulders and one over his lap. Techno eyed his neck. 

“Phil can you take a look at his neck?” asked the hybrid. Phil stepped forwards but Dream flinched when he got near his neck, hands flying to it. 

“P-Please n-no,” whispered Dream, both eyes shut tightly. 

“Not t-the c-chain.” Techno had to refrain from snarling angrily at his words. He was going to kill Sam. 

“Hey, it’s me Phil, I’m not gonna do that to you. You’re hurt and I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” said Phil calmly. Dream swallowed thickly.

“It’s okay Dream, you can trust him.” whispered Techno. Dream whimpered but lowered his arms. If Techno trusted him, Dream could trust him. Phil cleaned the cuts, some deeper than others but nothing too bad. He placed a large bandaid on the worst one before moving away. Techno pulled the blankets further up so they covered his neck slightly. Dream kept his eyes closed. 

“Why did you run out Dream?” asked Techno. Dream shook his head.

“You can talk Big D, in case you’re scared too or something,” said Tommy. Dream stayed silent before lifting his head and cracking an eye open so he was looking into one of Techno’s red eyes. 

“Hey Dream,” greeted Techno with a smile.

“Glad to see the blindness is gone.” said Ranboo. Dream smiled bitterly and his head fell limp again, lying on Techno’s chest. 

“It wore off right?” asked Techno. Dream lifted his head and opened his other eye. Techno’s eyes widened.

“No way- how muh fucking blindness did he use on you for something like that to be permanent?” Techno cupped his cheek and wiped away the tears that began falling from his eyes. 

“Fucking bastard,” mumbeld Tommy. Phil stood silent along with Ranboo, Phil looked deep in thought while Ranboo looked worried. 

“I-it’s okay, I d-deserve it,” mumbled Dream. Everyone’s heads snapped to him.

“I’m sorry what.” asked Techno. 

“Sam s-said I deserve e-everything. I hurt p-people.” said Dream. Techno cupping his cheeks with his hand.

“No Dream. What he did was wrong. It was inhumane and awful and should not have been allowed under any circumstances.” Dream looked at him and Techno’s heart sunk when he looked confused.

“B-But Sam s-said-” tried Dream.

“He’s wrong mate, you don’t deserve that.” added Phil. Dream looked down at his wrists, the bruises there. 

“I d-don’t understand…” mumbled Dream.

“It’s okay if you don’t, you will because we’ll help you understand.” said Ranboo.

“Damn right.” huffed Tommy.

“You may have hurt me and other people but no one deserves that shit, not even you.” said Tommy staring into Dream’s eyes or well eye. Dream didn’t understand. Sam told him he was bad, that he was a monster because he hurt everybody. Why were they being so nice? He didn’t fucking understand. Sam told him he was bad! Sam was never wrong… right? 

“Hey, deep breaths it’s okay,” soothed Phil. Dream didn't even know he had gotten worked up. 

“S-sorry.” 

“It’s okay, it’s a lot to take it.” said Ranboo. Dream swallowed. He kept trying to put the broken pieces together but none of them fucking fit. He hurt Tommy but he helped him get out and is being nice. He hurt Ranboo and he’s supporting him. Techno risked his life to help him. He hugged himself, nails digging into his skin.

“”But it doesn’t- It doesn’t m-make sense! Why a-are you- I don’t-” Dream was getting worked up, his mind was full of conflicting thoughts and it made his headache worse.

“It doesn’t need to make sense right now, Sam has been telling you that you deserve this for so long that you think you do but you don’t and that's the truth. Sam was fucking with your head and he’s gonna pay for it but we’re going to be here for you, because you’re our friend and you’re hurting.” said Techno. Dream didn’t know what to do. He was so confused and so fucking tired. Techno saw his conflict and pulled his friend, no his  _ brother _ , into a hug. Dream clung to him.

“It’s so c-confusing,” mumbled Dream. Techno combined his fingers through.

“I know, but we got you. It’ll get easier.” whispered Techno. Dream hugged him tighter.

“Trust me Dream, we’re gonna get through this together okay?” Dream blinked a few times before nodding.

“Y-yeah, together.” whispered Dream. Techno smiled at him. 

“Together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy Techno and Dream are so fucking fun to write as really close friends omg-
> 
> Rivalstwt get ur fuckin food lmao
> 
> I hope this was good!
> 
> I gotta go speedrun english hw lmao gonna look up chapter summaries bc there's no way in hell I'm reading XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> Don't ind the typos lmao

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy dream angst is wonderful
> 
> I swear i love dream and Sam 
> 
> Dream is just so fun to hurt-
> 
> and prison dram gives us the perfect material
> 
> lmao im tired 
> 
> I hope u guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
